Gone
by Richard-Grayson-Wayne
Summary: Robin shows up to the mountain in an argument with Batman, He's a little more emotional then you would expect. He's worried and scared and the team are wondering why. After a movie things go bad, and oh how the team wishes they knew Robin's identity. Will they? Or will they have to find out the hard way?
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

 **A/N: Alright If you read my profile like I asked the people who have read parts of The Unexpected to, you know I have a thing with Dick/Robin getting kidnapped or tortured or both or something less or more brutal. Well that's what this is here. A Dick kidnapped fic, and i'm excited! This is gonna be fun and might be one of those things I just give up on like one of the ones in my like 5 notebooks full. Who knows maybe it will be a huge success! I'll never know.. I also realized any error I spelling and such in The Unexpected will be that way because of a different way I've decided to post so let's hope it's not that bad. Onto a good old fashion kidnap story! YAY excitment since i'm just winging it.**

The mountain was peaceful and the team, minus Robin, were laughing in the kichen. M'gann was ccooking and the others complamenting her progress in the range from burnt to... _slightly_ burnt. Wally was telling jokes and Artemis was joining in on that too.

"Reconized Batman 02, Reconized Robin B01." the female computerized voice in the cave annouced as the faint sound of arguing became louder and more obvious. "But Bats!" Robin began but was soon cut off by Batman "Robin I said no! You can't help and I won't allow you to be in Gotham at this time!" Batman exclaimed patence running thin and anger burning hot. "But, He probably already knows who I am! He was there before he.." Robin stopped and turned his back to Batman and the team. At this point the team was watching. "I c-can't let him, let h-him roam f-free. Even f-for a short amount of t-time. He k-knows, and i'm s-s-scared! Tati, I'm not j-just s-scared, I'm t-terrified." Robin turned back to Batman a single tear track under his left eye. The team was shocked, Robin scared crying _and_ admitingit! Whatever this was, it was bad.

"Robin, It will be ok, but for now. Your team can protect you. I trust them enough to leave you in their hands. One day I might trust them enough to let them know who you are. I know your scared and I promise I will fix this, I _will_ put him back where he belongs." Batman explained. Robin slowly nodded his understanding. Batman put a comforting hand on his shoulder and then turned to leave, but before he could Robin called out "Tati te rog, eu nu pot fi aici fără ei înțelegere, trimite Superman sau Flash, dar vă rog, nu pot, nu pot, am nevoie de ele pentru a înțelege! Singurul de aici care înțelege este Wally!" **(Daddy please, I can't be here without them understanding, send Superman or Flash but please, I can't, I can't, I need them to understand! The only one here who understands is Wally!)** Batman turned back to Robin and smiled a warm smile surprising the whole Young Justice team. "Then talk to Wally." He stated and Robin hugged him. Once again Batman surprised the team by hugging back before leaving the mountain.

Robin turned to the sound of laughter he didn't realize was there when he walked in, he was _really_ out of it. He wiped his tear away and rubbed his arms as if he was cold but he was using it as an action to comfort himself. He walked towards the laughter and found all his friends smiling and laughing. Giggling in Miss M's case. Wally was being a dork which wasn't surprising. Robin smiled a small greifing smile at the sight of his friends, Happy and laughing. "Heys guys." Robin stated walking over to Wally and leaning on him slightly.

"Hey bro, We heard your argument. Do you wanna talked about it now?" Wally asked looking down at the little ninja leaning on his shoulder. Robin nodded slightly and looked up at Wally "Sa întors, Wally a ieșit din închisoare." **(He's back, Wally he's out of prison.)** Robin explained brokenly. Wally had a thoughtful look on his face before his eyes widened and he look into his "brother's" eyes covered by his shades. "tu nu-l spun ... el. Corect?" **(You don't mean him... him. Right?)** Robin nodded and Wally hugged him tightly. "Aw, Bro it's ok. We'll protect you." Wally smiled and looked up at his team "Right guys?" He asked waiting for his team's agreement with his statement.

"Oh, Of course! Robin we won't let anyone hurt you. It's ok." M'gann explained finally catching on to the delema infront of her. The others voiced there agreements and Robin looked up at them.

"You, You mean that. You won't let him hurt me?" Robin asked hope in his voice. The others smiled and nodded. Robin brightened slightly at this. "T-Thank you." Robin stated to everyone in the room.

"Hey lets get are minds off this and watch a movie, huh?" Wally stated looking at his team members.

"Of course, That sounds like a good team bonding exercise. Artemis, M'gann shall you choose the film while the rest of us station ourselves on the furniture." Kaulder explained and with nods from the rest of the team the boys stationed on the couch while the girls chose a movie for the team to watch.

 _~2 hours later~_

The team were splayed out across the couches in the common room. Robin was inbetween Wally and Connor his head resting on Wally's lap and his legs falling off the couch and brushing Connor's Kaulder was next to Connor and his head was resting on the back of the couch. M'gann was on the floor infront of Connor her back resting against his legs and Artemis next to her infront of Wally her head resting on M'gann's shoulder.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. Then there was a crash. ONly loud enough to wake a Bat and a Krypotian. Superboy jerked awake along with Robin. Which caused Kaulder to wake up then M'gann the movement from Connor waking them up. Then Wally woke up because Robin moved so quickly. Artemis then woke up after Wally kicked her in the back and M'gann's shoulder had shifted.

The credits for Strange Magic still playing on the TV. "What the heck Baywatch!" Artemis exclaimed, Connor and Robin shushed her and quietly got up. Another crash sounded and Robin flinched when a horrible voice called out. "Richard! I know your here. Come on, We have a lot to catch up on." The voice called.

"N-No, Wally it's him he's here! He's here, oh god!" Robin whisper-yelled. Superboy could hear his heartbeat quicken and his breath turn rapid and uncontrolable.

"Robin, It's alright were all here to protect you. Remember." Connor reasured. Robin nodded and his breathing became more controled but his heartbeat remained the same.

"O-Ok, You guys heard what he called me right?" Robin asked, HIs team nodded and he sighed. "Ok, Sorry Bats, I have to tell them." Robin said looking at the security camera. "Hey Arty, I told you we'd laugh about this someday." He stated with a shakey smile.

Artemis' eyes widened and she whispered "Grayson?" Just loud enough for everyone in the team to hear. Robin took off his sunglasses and revealed to amazingly blue eyes. The team, Minus Wally and Arty of course, were completely taken back by the bright and beautiful color of his eyes. "You got me." Robin smiled again and M'gann asked "So, who's the man after you?" her voice innocent and sweet.

"You guys know my s-story?" He asked and the team nodded. "It's on the news, _alot_." Wally explained.

"Then you know who m-murdered, my p.." He paused and took in a shakey breath "parents. His name is Tony Zucco and he broke out of prison yesterday. He's trying to finish his job and as the last Flying Grayson, that job is to kill me." Robin explained. The joy in his eyes gone and filled with fear but it was quickly covered up and the team slightly wondered if the fear was ever really there.

"Richard, I don't wanna have to burn this place down. I will, It'll force you out of this mountain kid. I've got the time to wait." Zucco claimed from where ever he was in the mountain.

Robin retreated to the back of the group. His eyes showing every bit of fear he was feeling at that moment. Then, out of no where, a grey gas flooded the room and one by one, the team dropped.

Robin fell to his hands and knees and coughed weakly. A silhouette in the gas watched as Robin fell to the ground, and like the rest of the team. He fell unconscious.

 _~4 hours later~_

Kaulder stirred and lifted himself weakly off the cold stone floor of the mountain. He looked around and saw his team laying around him, unconscious.

That's when Kaulder realized, Robin wasn't there. HIs eyes widened and he quickly got up and went from team member to team member waking them.

After the team was awake they all realized what Kualder had, Robin wasn't there.

Wally searched the whole mountain twice and then returned around 30 seconds later.

"He's not here." Wally stated his voice void of all hope "Zucco got h-him. Oh god, H-he's Gone."

 **A/N: I did it! Yes, This is longer then my chapters in The Unexpected! Yes, I'm proud and I got this up before the day was over so I did post today! Yes! OK anyway thanks for reading, If you aren't already reading The Unexpected, try it out for me. Thanks again guys, see/write to you, tomorrow!**

 _ **~Richard Grayson-Wayne**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone**

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope I got this up before midnight if I didn't i'm really sorry. no one wants to read whatever the heck is going on in my life so enjoy the story. :)**

Robin-NO, Dick- stirred from the cold unforgiving concrete he was currently laying on. His vision blurry and world spinning heavily.

Dick groaned his head was pounding and his limbs felt stiff because of the long amount of time he asumed he was out. The rhe was in was almost pitch black, there was just enough room for him to see the outline of his own body. Dick thought about how he could have gotten himself in this mess, then he remembered and his heart began to pound making his headache _so_ much worse.

Dick check over himself for injuries and was thankful he didn't find any. He did find that his ankles were also bound in the same fashion as his hands. Whatever was binding him wrists and ankles seemed to be a scratchy wire. After testing the bonds he soon relized it was barb wire. He took careful deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

When he had almost calmed himself a door swung open bringing the dark room. "Hello there Dickie, or should I call you Robin." The man Dick feared the most-Tony Zucco- walked into the room a duffle bag over his shoulder and a haunting smirk on his face.

Dick shivered violently just looking at the man. Dick was terrified, but Robin wasn't. So Robin mustered up all of his rage and glared at the man with a force that could take down the batglare. **(A/N: but not the daddybats glare :) lol)** Zucco couldn't deny this surprised him but it didn't show. His smirk just grew wider. "You aren't very talkative are you little bird. Well, While I was away Joker told me you have a wonderful voice. I'd like to hear it for myself." Zucco stated feeling no remorse for the poor child he was about to torture.

Robin continued to glare while Dick thought of ways to get out of this. "You know, I'd rather not. Thanks for the offer though." Robin replied a confident smirk placed firmly on his features.

Zucco let out a care free laugh "Oh, How i'm going to enjoy this." The man walked over to the bound Bird and yanked up the boy by his raven hair. "I've been planning this payback for years kid, No mistakes will be made." Zucco explained dropping Robin harshly onto his stomach.

"Your sick." Robin stated rolling himself onto his back. Zucco dropped the duffle on his shoulder, he walked over to Robin and kicked him in the stomach. "I know." he responded before walking over to his bag. Robin was terrified now, Where were his friends?

 _~Back at the Mountain~_

Wally was stationed at the main computer contacting Red Arrow. "Come on, Come on! Pick up Harper!" Wally exclaimed running his hand through his messy red hair.

"Wally? What's up?" Roy asked dressed in his Red Arrow costume. Wally sighed a sigh of quick releif. "Roy, Zucco's out of prison. He knows who Dick is, The team knows, Batman's going to kill us, and Robin's been kidnapped by Zucco and I need you!" Wally explained quickly Red Arrow just barely keeping up with his little brother.

"Wally calm down, Im on my way. Don't worry ok, We'll get him back. I promise. We'll get our little brother back I promise." Roy stated his voice shaking and holding panic.

Wally sighed and walked back to the common room where the rest of the team were sitting.

"Hey guys, Red Arrow's coming over." Wally explained. Artemis and M'gann were sitting on the floor again and Kaulder sat on a recliner. Superboy sat on the couch behind the girls. Each one of them worrying.

"Reconized: Red Arrow B06" Roy soon came around the corner, heading straight for Wally who ran towards him. Roy hugged Wally to his chest and Wally hugged back. "What are we going to do?" M'gann asked her voice shakey.

"We don't know Megan, We just don't know." Artemis answered carefully. Superboy grunted in response and Kaulder looked over at M'gann "We are goign to find him, That is what. We said we would protect him and we have failed, So we will find him and make sure he is ok." Kaulder stated cofidently. The others nodded, determained. "Where do we start?" Roy asked.

Just then the TV buzzed to life. They really hated what they saw.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter I hope will be longer. See you guys later I'm gonna go read that's why the author's notes are short. Goodbye!

 _ **~Richard Grayson-Wayne**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Man I just looked at the already finished author's note for this chapter and I was like. I failed there, But there was a message I wanted to give you that was in the other author's note. I don't see a lot of stories with Zucco in it and the one that do have him are good. They have torture most of the time and practically _always_ kidnapping which I like and it's ALL directed towards Robin. Making it even better for me! So if any of you are writers or like the way I started on this website, Just reading and writing on paper or your laptop or just reading in general, then tell some other authors who write about YJ to make me some awesome Zucco stories!

Thanks dudes.

Onto the story!_

The team gasped when they saw the TV buzz to life, the sound startling them. The static faded and there stood a man none of them had seen except for a mug shot on TV. There stood Tony Zucco. The man who had taken their bird.

"Where's Robin!" Wally screamed from where him and Roy stood wanting their bird to be ok. Zucco smiled, his smiled crooked and gross. "I'm glad you asked _Wallace_." explained the man his voice empathizing the fact he knew Wally's name.

Wally glared at the man subconsciously scooting closer to Roy. Zucco laughed at the pathetic action, He looke around room before smiling happily.

He pointed at each member as he spoke "Kaulder'ahm, M'gann, Artemis, Wally, Roy, Connor. Oh how I love how it is to know who a superbrat is! I can connect little Dickie-Bird to every member of the Justice League and your precious Young Justice." He pointed at M'gann "It took me a while to learn how to pronounce your name." he taunted.

Connor growled "We asked again, Where is Robin?" Zucco laughed once again "Oh the kid. One moment." Zucco walked off screen leaving them with the black nothingness of the screen.

Moments later a bright light shone, blinding the team for a moment before they could see. Wally and Roy gasped at the scene while the team stood in horror.

It was a circus tent, a large circus tent and up, tied to the trapeze bar on the resting spot was Robin pulling on the rope and tape that trapped his hands on the bar of the trapeze. Duck tape was place over his mouth as he pulled trying desperately to get free but Zucco planned this for _years_. He tried so hard to get out but he was stuck, stuck and scared.

"DICK!" Roy and Wally screamed and Dick looked down at the camera, eyes pleading _begging_ his brother's to help him. Tears were in his eyes and Zucco came into the screen with a creeping smile.

"You wanted to know where he was? There he is, now I suggest you get the detective. I wanna have some before I kill the last one." Zucco explained and Dick flinched pulling on the wires again. "Oh don't do that, you'll make the wires you know," he paused smiling up at the young boy " _SNAP!_ "

A sob escaped the lips of the boy wonder as he pulled desperately, he was terrified, traumatized. He wanted out and it broke the team's heart to see their brother like this, so, so _broken_.

Roy growled a vicious sound "Venim pasăre mică, promit. Ne vin. Vom aduce lilieci la, jur pe Dumnezeu." **(We're coming little bird, I promise. We're are coming. We'll bring bats to, I swear to God.)**

Dick shook violently looking hopefully at the screen before the transmission cut out. The team screamed as the screen went black. Roy was quick to call Bats.

"What?" Bruce growled "I'm in a meeting Harper." Roy was close to tears now, Dick was gonna die, oh god.

"B-Bruce," Roy stuttered making Bruce realize the situation. He and Harper always had their differences and their was a lot of them but the boy was a good kid and Bruce accepted him as a brother to his son. "Zucco got him, God, Zucco's got him and we _need_ you Bruce. I will beg if I have to."

Bruce's breath hitched in his throat, Dick was missing, they needed him and he was already bolting out the door, oh.

"RECONIZED: Batman 02" The computerized voice of the computer in Mt. Justice announced as the Dark Knight ran into the room.

Wally opened his mouth to tell Bruce they knew who he was but Bruce glared at him "I know." he growled before pulling up the footage and playing through it looking over everything catching every clue.

His blood ran cold when he got the location. "The old Circus grounds. Where it began." He stated, the team was suited up and ready to go. So was he. ' _I'm coming Dickie._ '

 **A/N: I"M ALL OVER! Sorry this is taking for ever arrow's showing in a couple minutes and i'm in a batgirl (blech) onsie so... PREPARED! I love this story just wanted there to be more experience on it and now I have a lot more experience, I hope you've been reading my other stories so you know how I progressed but I stopped for about a summer without writing at all but I think I read anyway. Still nontheless sorry this took so long, go check out my daddybats oneshots because those are coming in hot and fun because I love writing them. ENJOY!**


	4. Author's Note: I hate when ppl do this

**A/N: OH GOD I JUST READ THE REVEIWS I AM SO SORRY ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON AND I REFUSE TO DO SOMETHING WITHOUT HAVING SOME STORY IN THERE O FEEL TO HATE ME FOR THIS! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! UGH! I do have to say I love your reveiw AmandaVincent13 it's really funny and I wish I had it in me to make this a crack fi just to make that happen. Maybe later XD once again I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! UGH!**

 **This is that tiny sliver of story, your welcome.**

.

 **A/N: That's it. Your welcome.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I bring you Gone** **TM**

 **I hope this story is turning out to your satsifaction and that you ignore the spelling errors like in satisfaction because I'm a not so intelligent child. Thanks for reading and once again I'm sorry for making you wait so long for chapter 3, I try to get hings up when they come to me. Happy Friday the 13** **th** **.**

The batmobile was going as fast as it could go which was a speed to match the flash but that wasn't fast enough to get to Gotham City on time, especially from Happy Harbor.

Batman hit the dash with frustration and pushed the car to go a little faster. He needed to get to his son in time. The look of pure terror, the pleading begging look in his eyes. The tears. Neither Dick nor Robin liked crying infront of anyone, even more so the villains, but he was in _tears_ from where he stood.

He was gonna get to that damn circus tent if he had to build a time machine, he would make it. If him then the Young Justice team.

Batman changed gears and the vehicle sped a little faster. He would make it.

~Tent~

Robin was filled with a overwhelming sense of terror currently and he tried ever so desperately to make it go away but see Zucco play with knifes and look at him with a sick twisted smile that made his blood run cold, it was too hard to make the fear stay away.

When Zucco wasn't looking, which was rare sense he always looked at Robin like he was a trophy won, he pulled on the trapeze bar his hands were tied too. He tried to hard to make the wires snap like they did that night but he couldn't. Zucco knew everything about him, even his superhero identity, so he really couldn't get out. Zucco took every variable and used it against him he was stuck. So terribly stuck and it scared him more than anything. If he knew he was gonna get out he would be fine, no fear at all, but for once. He wasn't so sure if he was making it out of this.

Zucco knew the details, the people who would come to save him. He planned for so long Dick was surprised the man didn't go completely bonkers in jail because of his obsessive planning.

Zucco looked up at him again with that bone chilling smile and Dick's eyes widened slightly when then man threw a knife. The protectile stuck itself in the wood next to Robin's head and Dick whimpered.

Zucco threw another knife which grazed Dick's arm before also sticking in the wood of the pillar behind him. Zucco's smile seemed to get bigger "Oops did I miss? Sorry. I'll do better next time." Dick whimpered again and Zucco laughed.

Zucco threw another knife which impaled itself in the wood right above Dick's head. Another protectile was thrown and it skimmed Dick's arm again. Zucco chuckled again and threw 3 more protectiles, each adding a mark similar to a tally mark on Dick's arm.

"There we go. One for each year you were free little bird." Dick squeezed his eyes shut "You aren't free anymore, Your a caged bird and that's where your supposed to be."

Another pitiful whimper came from the boy wonder's throat and Zucco laughed taking a couple pictures for good measure. Zucco sighed standing from his chair "I don't want this to end kid, but your guardian's gonna be here soon." Dick's eyes widened as Zucco began to walk towards the latter which led up to where Dick stood. He pulled as hard as he could, he pulled until he felt his skin rip from the pressure and the blood seep through his bonds.

"I wanna make sure I get what I came here for. I wanna make sure I get the last one, Make sure I finish the job." Zucco explained climbing the later of which led to the "Robin's Nest" (1) of which Dick stood.

The tears Dick had been holding decided then to fall as he pulled desperately on the bar. He wasn't ready to see his family again. He didn't _want_ to see his family yet. Not unless they were alive too. A broken sob escaped him as he tried to escape to get out, to go _home_.

Sadly he was home, he was in the old Haley's Circus tent and that was home, it always had been but he had another home, He had Wayne Manor. Right now he wanted to go home so desperately he almost convinced himself this was a nightmare. _Almost_.

Zucco reached the top of the "Robin's Nest" and walked over to where Dick stood, right behind the crying boy. He put a hand on each of Dick's shoulders, He took one of his hands and pulled a knife out of his pocket, Sawing the ropes on the bar to where they were almost broken. He put his hand back on Dick's shoulder and leaned forward whispering in the boy's ear "I have to say, this was one of the best time's of my life. Glad to see yours is over." Then he pushed.

The wires snapped almost immediately and Robin was plummeting towards the ground. He gasped and Squeezed his eyes shut curling in on himself and praying that there was hope.

Suddenly he stopped falling and he opened his eyes to see Superboy beating the shit out of Zucco followed swiftly by a wave of water, arrows and attacks his human eyes couldn't register, at least not now.

He felt strong arms wrap around him, untying the horrible ropes that kept his hands tied to that damn bar. The tape was removed and the arms once again wrapped around him and he burried himself in the man's chest, crying tears of trauma, of fear, of pure relief.

 **(1) That's what Dick's parents/family called the resting point where Dick would stand or wait when he was waiting to preform.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry. I just fell away from YJ for a while and went wandering for a long time but I'm back and not leaving anytime soon. I hope. Enjoy the next chapter and special thanks to my new beta, my Wally. My bestie. THANKS DUDE!**

The sobs that tore through the young 13 year old's throat shattered everyone's heart.

Dick took in as much air as he could only to choke in out in broken terrible cries.

Connor felt uncontrollable anger but he knew he wasn't allowed to snap that man's neck or torture him as much as he had Robin, as he had Dick.

Artemis still felt shock, still felt sadness and surprise. So, instead of letting the bat do all the comforting himself Arty walked forward, wrapping the terrified child in her own arms.

M'gann had tears streaming down her own face and she felt guilty for crying so heavily when Robin- Dick- had more of a right. So when she saw Artemis walk forward she followed swiftly after, her tears slowly when she felt her boyfriend join them.

Kaldur felt he had failed the young teen. Failed his duties. His duties not only as a leader but his duties as a friend. As a _brother_. So as he watched his teammates join the tight embrace of the two bats, he too came forward, trying to help reassure himself that he infact hadn't failed.

Wally though, he knew. He knew how hard this moment had hit his best friend. He knew. It was tearing the red head apart knowing that his friend had to go through this, had to relive horrible memories knowing the man wanted him to suffer the same fate. When he snapped from his stupor he saw the large embrace and sped over wiggling his way deeper into the group till he was closer to his friend and gently ran his hand through dark ebony hair before joining the tight hug.

Batman couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at his features. The team had joined the hug, helping him calm the traumatized bird and though he never admit it to the team it meant a whole lot to him.

So as the bird slowly calmed Batman lifted the light child into his arms, wrapping his cape around him to sheild him from the immesne cold outside the tent.

Then he walked clamly outside into the cold, heading towards the Bat-Mobile, the team on his heels and the Bioship parked directly next to his own vehicle.

So the bat opened the hatch on the car, before leaning down and placing the child into the passenger seat and hopping into the driver's seat, watching as the team looked on with worried but determined eyes before walking into the bioship, Artemis calling out over her shoulder "We'll be right on your heels daddybats so don't go too fast!"

Dick chuckled weakly at his teammate, she always was pretty straight forward (1). Batman sent a generally weak glare at the teenager's back, he couldn't find it in him to be too mad at the girl as he knew her words had lightened Dick's spirit's considerably.

So as the hatch slid closed Batman revved the engine hearing the bioship immitate the sound to prove Artemis' point.

Dick turned to his mentor a smile playing at his lips, Batman nodded slamming his foot on the gas. Dick chuckled as he watched the Bioship fly after them, trying to keep up with the vehicle.

Batman smirked at his protege "Maybe we should go faster?" he suggested. Dick smiled back at him "Whatever shall get us to the batcave faster, either way we can't get there fast enough." the boy remarked.

Batman took the hint and pressed harder on the gas, switching gears. Watching as the red ship behind them turned into a tiny dot in the distance.

Dick laughed, a genuine laughed that really made Bruce smile. It'd definitly take time for the boy to heal, but he'd be just fine. As he always was.

 **A/N: Alright well I'm consulting my beta if this is where it should end but I'd really appreciate if I got your advice aswell. Thanks for waiting so long for this, I'll be spending most of tomorrow writing though I don't know when things will get posted as I'm to lazy to proof read so I have my Wals doing it. (hint hint bud) THANKS AGAIN BUDDY!**

 **So just went over everything with Wals, THANKS AGAIN, and we've decided that there will be a mini sequel in the future after I finish up my other stuff.**

 **THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THIS STORY! I can't help but say I'm sad to see it go.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **I think this is actually setting into some kind of depression.**

 **~Richard-Grayson-Wayne**


	7. (Plans for Gone)

**my phone light won't let me reply to this so please leave a review after you read this** **Anriela because I'd really like to delete this.**

 **But Robin didn't just jump back, he's just putting up a happy front cause he's embaressed of how terrified he must've looked and Bats delt with the Daddybats comment because he could see the brokeness in his child and would make it better once they returned to the bat cave though he knows it'll take a bit for his bird to jump to his feet again.**

 **And for all you others: I'm already planning a sequel. I never explained what happened to Zucco did I? And if requested I'll also add Dicks recovery.**


End file.
